That's Just Me
by xAnnieMariex
Summary: When Gail and Chloe are injured, 15 Division is left understaffed and overworked. Andy and Nick are taking a second look at their relationship and Sam is being delegated back to uniform. Callaghan is back and a new officer begins work at 15. Dov is frustrated with Chloe's husband and decides to re-evaluate his feelings. Meanwhile Traci and Steve further their relationship.
1. Reality and Take-Out

_Hi everyone, so this is my first story for Rookie Blue. I'm not sure what everyone will think about it and I have been unsure whether to post or not as I struggle to finish stories sometimes. I do have a few chapters of this though, and as long as inspiration continues to come to me I will keep writing. Please comment and tell me what you think. I hope I have the character's down. This is set after 4x09; so Chloe is slowly worming her way into Gail's circle and Holly is just a good friend. Hopefully my punctuation and grammar are up to standard. I tried to lay this out in an easy to read format._

* * *

_**Chapter 1- Reality and Take-out**_

Have you ever had the feeling where you can't breathe? Where every breath you take feels like a hard effort to accomplish? Where the weight lying on your chest feels like a hundred pounds of lead that refuses to move, no matter what you do?

That was how she was feeling right now, how she had been feeling for far too long.

She sat in her bedroom, on her bed with her legs crossed. Pillow hugged to her chest as she stared at the pale skin on her arms, intently. She had to focus on something, anything.

The past year had been a nightmare. Her whole life had been a nightmare really. But this past year, too much had happened.

Nick making his way back into her life _again_, the kidnapping, nearly losing her badge, Nick leaving _again_, the court case for her abduction, riding with a Training Officer again, Nick returning, _again_, the relationship between him and Andy, and the relationship between Dov and Chloe. The only good thing that had come from this past year was the somewhat friendship she had struck up with Traci.

Traci didn't judge her, didn't push her, and she listened to her, on the rare night's she decided she could talk.

Gail heard the door open and shut and two voices chatting happily flowed through the small apartment.

Gail squeezed her eyes shut as if it gave her a headache.

"Gail! You home?" Came Dov's voice.

Gail took a deep breath but didn't answer; maybe she could pretend to be asleep. That actually wasn't a bad idea.

Dov knew better than to continue calling out to Gail. He knew she was home. Her car was there, her handbag and wallet were there. She was just in one of her moods.

Gail had a lot of moods and he had learnt all of them. Living with someone gave you that ability.

Even if it was Gail Peck.

Today for example was her quiet contemplative anti-social mood, not that she wasn't often anti-social. She'd be there but she wouldn't be there. Her head would be far away running at a million miles an hour about a million different things. This mood, no matter what, she would not speak to anyone.

He knew how to deal with all of her moods, but this one scared him the most. It was like she became another person. She'd crawl inside herself and her eyes would glaze over, like she wasn't even there.

He sighed as him and Chloe placed the bags from the grocery shop on the bench. Chloe was moving in this week and they had decided to stock up the house.

Chloe enjoyed cooking, which was a good thing because Dov and Gail had a bad habit of ordering to much take out and then eating the left over's the next day, or a few days later. That had resulted in the occasional bout of food poisoning for both of them.

Especially Dov and a certain container of black bean beef. Well it was either that or Gail's cheese puffs; which if Dov was honest, weren't all that great unless you had downed an entire liquor cabinet.

That way the nausea from the cheese puffs was mixed with the after effects of the previously mentioned liquor, usually Tequila, and you couldn't determine what was worse the next morning.

Shaking his head he went to help Chloe sort out the food sitting on the bench.

Back inside her room Gail could feel her head pounding slightly at the small noise coming from the kitchen. Even the low amount of sound hurt. She couldn't help it. Even though common sense told her it was needed and that they shared this apartment, it still made her angry, she had no control over that feeling.

Clenching her fists she pursed her lips hard, almost as if she was concentrating on something.

She had these little outbursts of anger every now and then. Her therapist had told her it was from bottling too much inside her for too long.

She had stopped going to that therapist.

Gail Peck was damaged, she knew it. She knew she needed help but she didn't care. She didn't think anyone could help her, no matter what people said.

She didn't _like_ people.

After clenching her fists as hard as she could; and after feeling her nail's dig into the flesh on her palm, she screamed into her pillow. She knew they wouldn't be able to hear her. It was pretty much a silent scream, but it made her feel better.

Taking a few deep and calming breaths she opened her eyes and focused on the light coming in through her window. Feeling slightly more relaxed she got up off her bed for the first time in almost an hour.

Pulling her dark jumper on she opened her door and stepped into the kitchen.

Dov and Chloe both glanced up at her.

"Thought you were sleeping?" He asked.

Gail smiled, "I was just snoozing, long day." She said giving a fake yawn.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked.

Chloe looked up from where she was standing, "Making dinner. Dov told me you love Fettuccine Carbonara, so I am making my own specialty. It doesn't have eggs in it 'cos I know you don't like them."

Gail was a little taken back. Chloe wasn't hyper, she was just focused on cooking and Gail saw her as a normal adult who didn't bug her. She inwardly smiled.

"Oh." She said.

Chloe glanced at Gail, "One question though. Did you want chicken in it or not?"

Gail gave her a thin lipped smile, "Chicken would be nice."

Chloe grinned, "Awesome!"

Gail watched as the two worked together, she was almost lost by how in sync they were.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She suddenly blurted out.

If anyone asked she would blame it on the relaxed feeling she was currently having that made her frazzled nerves calm down.

Dov and Chloe both looked at her.

"Because you need a decent meal." Dov said in a parent-like way. Neglecting to mention that he also required something other than cheap Chinese take away, or Thai food which was starting to disagree with him.

Chloe shrugged, "Cos Nick and Andy are terrible people and you deserve to be treated better." She said

Gail was caught off guard by Chloe's comment, not expecting it to come out of her mouth. She was speechless. It didn't bother Chloe though who gave her a quick smile before tossing some chicken into the frying pan with some onion.

Gail looked between Dov and Chloe.

"Thanks." She said quietly before turning and walking into the lounge room.

Maybe, _just_ maybe, she could trust these two. She did have to live with them; and regardless of what had happened with Dov in the past and that he was the first one to ever make a comment about her and her connections, he turned out to be the closest friend she had. The only one who didn't take her shit; and she appreciated that.

* * *

_So...Time for the truth. Yay or Nay? Would you like me to continue? Let me know!_


	2. Revelation's and Conversation's

_Hey guys, glad you are liking the story. This chapter is a bit longer but does set up the next lot of story lines and ties some lose ends up. There's also a bit of character back story for Chloe. There's also a revelation from Andy; and Gail and Traci talk about Steve. As for the review saying that Gail did this all herself and that she's a bitch to everyone and that other writer's have been portraying Andy in a bad way, I hope this answer's all your statements and explains my decisions in this story. Gail is my favourite character because she's flawed and damaged and there's a lot we don't know about her. I have a timeline set up and I don't like stating the time line so I have tried to incorporate it into the story to give reader's an idea of when this take's place. The beginning of this story take's place three weeks after 4x10. I used 4x09 as an example last chapter to show that the event's that happened in that episode happened in this story as well. So I hope everyone enjoys and that I haven't just confused everyone._

* * *

_**Chapter 2- Revelation's and Conversation's**_

The night hadn't actually been all that bad. They'd all talked and laughed and had a really good time.

The alcohol had helped of course.

Gail was surprised to find herself enjoying spending time with Chloe.

If she was honest with herself she had been apologising the other week.

She didn't hate Chloe, she was just jealous of her. Jealous of the fact that Chloe had no qualms about being herself and letting everybody see how she was feeling. It was in direct contrast to Gail who hid away her feelings until they ate away at her.

As for the whole roof top camping debacle, Gail didn't blame Chloe, not really. She was angry at herself for not realising sooner, Chloe just pointed it out. Chloe didn't know that Gail had already been having doubts about Nick and Andy.

* * *

That morning they all went to work together, Gail and Chloe actually talking the whole way there. Much to Dov's sensitive head.

As they stepped into the locker room they overheard Traci and Andy speaking in hushed tones.

"_What if I am pregnant Trace? What do I tell Nick?"_ Andy asked worriedly.

Chloe and Gail's eye's widened. Chloe glanced at Gail who had frozen up.

Yes, her and Nick were broken up, but it had only been seven weeks, seven weeks after a relationship that spanned nearly ten years. Yes five of those years were spent apart, but still. They had nearly gotten married at one point, it had been real for her.

What made thing's worse was that she had only found out about them sleeping together when she had ended up in hospital. What a great day that had been.

Hospital had been nearly three weeks ago.

Gail knew that if Andy already thought she was pregnant that it was from that first time, and that hurt.

Yes she knew she had herself to blame as well, but as she had told Holly, she was like a cat climbing a tree. Whenever things were going great for her she'd inevitably fuck it up, often causing her head to become overwhelmed with various scenarios, because deep down she didn't want to be hurt again, so it was her defence mechanism.

Gone was the friendly and somewhat chatty person Chloe had talked to on the way into work this morning, instead, it was replaced with the cold and stoic Gail, who Chloe could see right through.

Last night had revealed a lot about the blonde that Chloe had no idea about.

She suddenly realised why Dov had made a comment about Gail and alcohol being an interesting mix.

The night before, Gail had been honest with Chloe and told her why her and Nick broke up, Chloe had been a little taken back at first but then accepted it.

"_I would have done the same thing." _She had said quietly.

Chloe grabbed Gail's hand, "C'mon, let's go in, we'll make noise so that they think we didn't overhear them."

Gail turned to Chloe, about to make a snap at her but then considered her idea. She could make them feel guilty a little about keeping secrets.

Her and Chloe crept out of the locker room and then walked back in talking loudly, well loud enough for Traci and Andy to hear them approach.

"That fettuccine was amazing last night Chloe, where the hell did you learn to cook?" Gail asked.

"Believe it or not, Frank taught me. Who would have thought right?"

Gail gave a chuckle as she walked up to Andy and Traci.

Andy was staring into her locker and Traci was sitting on the bench looking a little unsure.

Chloe was the next to speak, "Morning guys, what's the matter? It's a lovely day, the birds are chirping the sky is blue and there are criminals waiting to be handcuffed. Why so mopey?"

Gail chuckled, "Yeah, even I'm in a good mood, and I spent a whole night with Chloe and Dov making googly faces at each other, so that means you guys should be as well. Is something going on?" She asked with a little smirk.

Chloe chuckled a little at Gail's comment.

Andy mumbled something about having to leave and dashed out of the locker room.

Gail grinned, "Wow, I didn't think me being nice would scare someone off." She said smirking as Chloe gave her a little nudge. Traci missed it thankfully.

Traci shrugged, "I think she's just a bit stressed."

Chloe shrugged, "I guess being torn between two guys and keeping secret's will do that to you." She said before heading to her own locker.

Gail let out a loud laugh and Traci's eyes widened.

Oh yes, Gail was liking Chloe more and more.

* * *

Traci glanced at Gail, "What the hell was that? Have you been giving her lessons or something?"

Gail chuckled, "Nope, but she does keep surprising me." She said as she too headed for her locker.

Traci shook her head, "Amazing. I never thought I'd see the two of you talking civilly." She said.

Gail smirked, "I never thought that I'd see Steve smitten with someone so much, let alone a friend of mine. Why haven't you gone on a date yet? Is it because I'm his sister?" She asked pouting.

The sight of Gail pouting made Traci chuckle.

"Oh Gail, I used to wonder how the two of you were related but now I see it. And as for the date part, your brother is nice, but I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. We've had coffee a couple of times but that's it, I do like him though. Plus he tells me wonderful stories of you as a child." She said giving Gail a sneaky look.

Gail's face paled, well, more so then it already was.

"Oh god, what did he tell you?" She asked.

Traci grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know." She said as she walked out giving Gail a wink.

Gail was left standing by her locker.

She was going to kill Steve later on.

* * *

Gail and Chloe walked into parade and Gail took a seat next to Chloe who was next to Dov. Getting just a few curious glances.

Frank gave his speech about how they were tracking down car's that had been stolen and were thought to be getting wrecked for illegal part's trades.

"Assignments are on the board. Serve, protect and find those cars." He said as he left the room.

Gail walked up to the board and saw that she was paired with Chloe for the day. She was actually looking forward to this shift after having been paired with both Nick and Andy in the past week.

She turned to Chloe and gave her a jab in the arm, "C'mon partner, let's go and arrest some of those criminals you were talking about earlier." She said as she dragged Chloe out of the parade room leaving Chris, Traci, Andy and Nick staring after them.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "What the hell?" He asked confused.

Dov smirked, "What can I say? Put the two of them in the same room together for a night and throw in some tequila and you've got a friendship. Who knew their love of tequila would make them become friends?" He said with a smile as he headed out to 1509 where he was partnered with Andy for the day.

* * *

Chloe and Gail were in 1504 and Chris and Nick were in 1507.

Chloe and Gail sat in the squad car eating a donut each. Thick shakes were beside both of them as they took their break.

Gail turned to Chloe, "You're really close to Frank. I mean I know he's your god father but I don't think I am as close to my god father as you are." She said curiously.

Chloe gave Gail a small and sad smile.

"Uh, yeah. That's because Frank actually looked after me for a long time." She said.

Gail looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Chloe put her donut down.

"My father was killed when I was ten. He was a cop, shot in the line of duty. He and his partner were in trouble and both were shot. His partner survived but he didn't. After that my mother couldn't handle me and my three sister's so she sent me and Emma who is two years younger than me to live with Frank and my two littler sisters went to live with my grandparents. Frank raised me from when I was ten until I left for college at eighteen. Without him god only knows what would have happened." She said sadly.

Gail felt herself be pulled into reality at Chloe's story. "Chloe, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

Chloe smiled, "That's alright. You're the first person I have told. Even Dov doesn't know the full story. Just knows that my father is dead."

Gail bit her lip, "That must have been horrible."

Chloe nodded, "It was. He was a cop at fifteen division. At first I didn't want to work here but then I got order's to transfer. I had no choice."

Gail looked at Chloe. "Who was his partner?" She had been around fifteen her whole life.

Chloe shrugged, "Don't know, never asked. His name was Bill."

Gail's eyes widened, "Oh my god." She said.

Chloe looked at her, "What?"

Gail looked at her hands, "My father's name is Bill. He's been a cop at fifteen his whole life. When I was twelve he got shot. That was sixteen years ago. Does that make the time line up?" She asked.

Chloe did the math in her head, "Yeah it does actually. Wow. I haven't seen your father hanging around though."

Gail gave her a tight smile, "You do know my father is the Inspector right?"

Chloe's eyes widened, "Oh. Well no I didn't."

Gail nodded, "Yeah. And in that tradition my mother is the Superintendent. And my god-father, the one who I was just taking about? Yeah, he's John Collins, the Chief of Police."

Chloe was silent, "Holy, wow, Gail. That must be awful."

Gail was actually surprised at that comment.

Most people automatically assume that would be great thing having that many connections. Chloe is the first to not.

Gail stared at Chloe. Chloe sensed the question.

"I'm just saying that because it's a hell of a reputation to live up to. Frank's my god father and I feel pressure to live up to his expectations, but you. That would be horrible. You're pretty strong for being able to handle it."

Gail was still in shock. How could this girl read her like an open book? She was full of surprises.

The silence was broken by the radio. "_1504, reports of a suspected car seen entering Mater's Auto Wreckers. Can you attend?"_

Gail looked at Chloe as Chloe picked up the radio, "1504 received. We're two blocks away."

Gail chucked the sirens on and screeched the tyres as they sped down the street and around the corner.

* * *

_Okay, how was that? Explain some thing's? Did you like Chloe's back story? Another thing I would like to point out is that I am Australian and therefore my spelling is British English so some word's might be spelt wrong to you but are spelt right for me. Word's like tyres, favourite, defence etc are all spelt this way instead of American English. Hope that help's those who are big on spelling :) Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts :) _


	3. Bullet's and Fear's

_Hi everyone. Thanks to all the new followers for the story, it seems like people are interested in it which is good. This chapter switches between past and present of the same day and feature's different point of views. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3- Bullet's and Fear's**

Chloe looked beside herself painfully. How had this happened? One second everything was fine and the next all hell had broken loose. The blood surrounding her filled her senses, she gagged.

* * *

_Gail and Chloe pulled up outside the wrecker's, some of the windows were shattered._

_Gail ushered Chloe to follow her towards the entrance, they could hear screaming, something obviously wasn't right._

"_1504, we have just arrived on scene and are doing a sweep of the building, requesting back up."_

_Opening the door silently the two officers walked inside, guns drawn as they peered around the warehouse._

_The screams had stopped and now an eerie silence had fallen over the building._

_Gail pointed to a side room motioning for Chloe to cover her._

_They opened the door and found one man dead, shot point blank._

_Gail bit her lip as she glanced at Chloe who was looking worried and nervous._

_They made their way into the open area, Gail with every intention of informing dispatch about requesting an ambulance. _

_Suddenly Gail felt herself grabbed from behind. She was spun around and saw Chloe struggling with another man._

_It had been so silent, they hadn't even heard them._

_As Gail felt the barrel of the gun pressed against her head and a rough gloved hand over her mouth she threw a glance towards Chloe._

_She saw the sheer terror on Chloe's face as she had a gun shoved into her face as well._

_Recalling the earlier story about Chloe's father being shot and killed on the job, Gail had a horrible feeling in her stomach for what might be running through Chloe's head at that moment._

* * *

_Dov sped towards the wreckers. Gail and Chloe were the first ones to respond to the call. He had heard them over the radio._

_He wasn't sure what was happening there but something in the pit of his stomach told him something wasn't right._

_Throwing a quick look at Andy who was still somewhat distracted he accelerated harder, wanting to get to the wreckers as quickly as possible._

_Andy was sat in the passenger seat staring out the window, she had been fairly quiet and she was now chewing her lip nervously fiddling with her hands.  
_

_Dov saw the building appear in his line of sight. He floored the car and headed straight for it._

* * *

Nick and Chris pulled up at the scene. By this point there was a cordon around the warehouse. They had been downtown; it had taken them just over twenty minutes to get there.

They saw Dov and Andy standing by their own squad car. Neither was speaking to the other, they just both had their eyes focused on the building ahead of them.

Nick walked up to them, "Where's Chloe and Gail?" he asked.

Dov glanced at him but didn't say anything.

Chris felt his heart drop, something wasn't right.

Traci and Sam were walking out of the building and Steve Peck was nearby looking almost as pale as his sister.

An uneasy feeling settled in all their stomachs.

As if the sight of the detective's looking solemn wasn't bad enough, Frank had recently emerged from the warehouse as well.

Even from the distance they could see the emotion on his face.

* * *

_Back at fifteen division Traci was joking with Steve Peck. For someone who worked with Gun's and Gang's, and who was also related to Gail, they were complete opposites._

_She found herself enjoying his company. She finally decided to ask him something that had been eating at her for a while._

"_So what is with your sister? She's cold one minute and then friendly the next? We've come to an understanding and I class her as a close friend, but she still struggles to open up. After Jerry's death she helped me and I helped her. She felt so guilty about what happened to Jerry that she couldn't even look at me. She kept saying that it was her fault that Jerry died and that he shouldn't have saved her. I told her it was okay and that he died for something important, but she pretty much scoffed at the thought. It was horrible, especially seeing her so broken. It shocked me."_

_Steve gave her a small smile, "Gail's always been stubborn, ever since she was little. You remember the story I told you about the ice cream? And if I am honest I was always jealous of her. Our parent's gave her everything, but they also placed a huge amount of pressure on her to succeed. She was a Peck woman after all. She had a reputation to uphold."_

_Traci nodded, "I figured that. When your mother visited a couple of years ago Gail had pretty much suffered paralysis the entire day."_

_Steve nodded, "Yeah. She was tough on Gail. Anything that happened it was Gail's fault and that to prevent it happening again she had to be better, be smarter. Once in high school Gail got really sick and was stuck in hospital with a severe case of pneumonia for a week. She went back to school and she had to take a test. She got a B plus. It wasn't good enough. Mum punished her by grounding her from going to the upcoming dance. Gail was really upset. Slowly over the next few years she just distanced herself from everyone. She told me it was so that she couldn't have things taken away from her. Since if Mum didn't have anything to take away from her she couldn't be punished or hurt. I think for a long time Gail has felt that she doesn't belong and that she isn't important enough to anybody, so she keeps them at arm's length to avoid disappointment. I think she carries a lot of guilt from our childhood."_

_Traci felt for her blonde colleague as Steve finished talking. "That's horrible, I never would have imagined. What kind of guilt?"_

_Steve frowned, "It was pretty horrible at times. Both of us copped it, I mean if our parent's weren't highly ranked officers, well, I've seen children taken away for less. As for the guilt thing, that's something that happened a long time ago, something that none of us like to talk about. When she met Nick on the other hand she became a different person. Still cold, but she was opening up. After he left her at the chapel in Vegas after they decided they were going to get married, she closed herself up again and became the Gail you guys know her as. It was a shame because he was good for her, most of the time." He said looking down subtly._

_Traci could sense that there was something else there but she didn't say anything about it._

_Instead she asked to confirm what he had just said, "Gail and Nick were engaged?"_

_Steve nodded, "Yeah, about six years ago. But he shipped off without telling her. Asshole. I knew he'd hurt her again when he came back into her life. But she trusted him too easily."_

_Traci was about to say something when the phone rang._

"_Nash" she said into her mobile._

_She placed the phone on speaker._

"_There's been a shooting down at Mater's Auto Wreckers. Peck and Price are in there. We need you guys here right away." Sam said before hanging up._

_Steve and Traci took off towards their car._

* * *

Oliver was hanging on the edge of his seat as he heard the commotion. He wished he could be out there. That was two of his rookies out there.

He saw Frank leave the station, he knew it was bad. He just hoped they were okay.

While he had been shocked this morning to see the resident Peck and Frank's wild child god-daughter Chloe chatting like old friend's he just hoped that their new found, well, what-ever it was, had helped them with what was happening at that warehouse.

And although he'd never tell them, any of them, these guys were like his own children. He hated seeing them hurt.

But for some reason he had a feeling thing's might be worse than Frank was letting on.

* * *

Andy, Dov, Nick and Chris were all standing near their squad cars.

Traci walked over to them biting her lip nervously.

"What's going on Trace? Where are Gail and Chloe?" Dov asked.

"Are they alright?" Chris asked worried still looking around trying to see any movement.

Traci continued chewing on her lip before she took a deep breath.

"I looks like they were ambushed when they arrived. It's a mess in there at the moment. It's hard to really get any information; the place is swarming with officers and detectives."

"But what happened to them?" Dov pushed anxiously.

* * *

Inside the warehouse Chloe felt herself getting tired. She could hear commotion around her. Where was Gail?

* * *

"_Let go!" Chloe tried to scream. Gail had managed to get free by bringing the back of her boot up into her captor's tail bone and twisted his arm off her mouth, she tried to rush at the man holding Chloe in an attempt to free the young officer._

_In a split second the man shoved Chloe into a wall and she suddenly couldn't hear anything as the gun went off and Gail went down_

_She tried to call out to her but couldn't make a noise, her body wouldn't let her. Everything was happening in slow motion. She saw Gail's original captor aim his gun, everything stopped._

_The gun shot rang out and she felt a pain in her leg, she dropped to the ground and the pain took over her body. _

* * *

"_Help me." _Was all Chloe could think as everything started going dark around her.

* * *

_Another chapter done and dusted. Enjoy it? This story won't feature a lot of the main characters; it will feature more on Chloe and Gail's, and also Steve's past. Along with Steve and Traci's relationship. Holly will feature later as well. Traci's own past might even be visited as well. So please review and let me know what you think. I just believe that there is so much about the secondary character's we don't know. :)_


	4. Darkness and Memories

_Welcome to the next chapter. This one once again swaps scenes but they are of a different nature. Thank you to all the amazing reviewers who commented on the last chapter. It gave me inspiration to write some more chapters. I've also gone through and re worded and expanded this chapter and the other part's of the story yet to be published. This one also explores a little bit more of Gail's past in flashbacks and continues to pave the way for following chapters. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 4- Darkness and Memories**

* * *

_She opened her eyes tiredly. Where was she?_

_She moved her hands and felt soft grass beneath her. She saw the vibrant green of a perfectly landscaped lawn._

_It was odd._

_The last thing she remembers is lying on the cold damp floor of the wrecker's warehouse. How did she get here?_

_Trying to sit up she finds it quite easy. That's a surprise._

_Confused she looks around, something feels different though._

_She glances at her hands and realises how small they are._

_Touching her hair she also realises the colour it is._

_She was suddenly very confused._

_Then she heard her name called out._

"_Gail!" Came the sweet voice of a dark haired girl with bright blue eyes matching her own._

_Gail stared at the girl. She knew who she was, she could never forget her. But the thing was; she was dead._

* * *

She felt someone beside her, someone touching her face, why was everything sticky?

"_She's awake, c'mon; let's get her in the ambulance. This wound is bad."_

Chloe was trying to piece everything together. She had been shot. What else had happened? She thought back and she suddenly remembered seeing Gail drop to the ground. She started to panic.

The paramedic must have realised she was, even though her eyes were still firmly shut.

After a little more effort she felt the strength required to open her eyes to take in her surroundings.

She spied Detective's and other Officers walking around the warehouse.

As she was lifted onto the stretcher she tilted her head and saw a sight that would haunt her.

Gail was lying lifeless on the ground. It had been Gail's blood that she had been lying in.

Chloe felt her world go black again.

* * *

Everyone's faces had fallen when they saw Chloe being wheeled out of the warehouse on the stretcher, an oxygen bag over her mouth. She was out cold.

Dov ran over to where Frank was standing.

"How is she Frank? What happened?"

Frank sighed, "She was shot in the thigh, looks like it barely missed the artery. She's lost a lot of blood, but we can't be sure. There was a lot in there though. She's going to the hospital. I was going to go with her but I can't. Did you want to?"

Dov nodded, "Yes, I do." He said as he went to get in the ambulance.

He turned to Frank, "Wait. What about Gail? Where's Gail?"

Frank just gave him a sad look, "You've gotta go to the hospital." He said as he shut the ambulance doors leaving him with Chloe and the paramedic.

Dov's heart dropped. Where was Gail and why wasn't anyone saying anything?

* * *

_Gail stood up as the other girl wrapped her in a hug._

"_Gail! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere! We lost you." She said letting go._

_Gail was still confused, "We?"_

_The girl rolled her eyes, "Duh, Me and Gia. We've been looking for you everywhere. Did you bump your head or something?"_

_Gail thought hard, "Gia's here?"_

_The girl groaned, "Wow, maybe we should take you to see Mum."_

_Gail shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine. Just tired. Where's Gia?"_

_Another girl suddenly popped up. This one was a spitting image of Gail, except for the orange hair and green eyes._

"_Here!" The girl grinned._

_Gail smiled happily as she looked at the two girls._

_It was like she was reliving a memory from long ago._

* * *

Frank finally made his way over to the group assembled by the squad cars.

He looked at their faces.

Andy looked a little ill, Nick was worried, Chris looked like he would pass out any second and Traci was looking at her feet.

He cleared his throat.

"The warehouse has been cleared." He started.

"Chloe and Gail; how are they?" Chris asked.

Frank sighed as he began.

"Chloe has been taken to Memorial. She has a severe GSW to the upper thigh. She's floating in and out of consciousness. Peck is a lot worse." He said.

He watched their faces fall.

"She was shot in the upper abdomen, cop killer bullet, pierced right through her Kevlar vest. She's lost a large amount of blood and when I left the paramedics were attempting to revive her. I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"And now?" Nick managed to get out brokenly.

Steve had walked over during Frank's brief explanation of the injuries, his eyes downcast.

"They have got her stable enough for the time being to move her, she's still very critical though. I'm going in the ambulance with her. Traci I'll keep you updated." He said as he turned to head towards the paramedics bringing out the stretcher with Gail on it.

* * *

From their view point the officers saw her pale skin was whiter than they thought possible. Her head and blonde hair were covered in blood and the paramedics were being very careful with her.

Andy couldn't help it, she threw up. Traci looked at all the people, her colleagues, standing around the scene worried. She closed her eyes sadly.

She opened them back up to look at Frank, "Can we all go to the hospital?"

Frank nodded, "Yes, go. Go be with your friends." He said as they all headed towards squad cars.

* * *

_The three girls sat in a circle laughing._

"_So we should play a game." Jenna said biting her lip._

_Gia nodded eagerly, "Yes we should! How about hide and seek? It's always fun!" She said grinning._

_Gail was still confused but accepted what was happening. She nodded in agreement._

_Gia clapped her hands, "Yay!"_

_Jenna looked at Gail, "You can seek. Gia and I will hide. Close your eyes."_

_Gail nodded her head as she closed her eyes to count to twenty._

_She heard the giggles from her two cousins as they ran off to hide._

_When she opened her eyes she noticed the scene had changed._

_It was night time and the flash of red and blue light's lit up the currently blocked off road. Sirens were coming in all directions while various people rushed about. There was shattered glass on the road, twisted metal. A woman's jacket._

"_Oh god." She said as she put her hand over her mouth._

_In front of her were two cars; a Land Rover and a Charger._

_The larger Land Rover was relatively intact while the Charger was crumpled into itself. That had been the reason for the glass everywhere._

_Gail knew what this was. _

_Looking at the crumpled Charger she saw an unmoving body in the front passenger seat. The woman had long dark hair and tanned skin. Her eyes were closed, but Gail knew what colour they were. _

_They were the same as her own; her cousin Jenna was the unmoving passenger._

_Looking up she saw the paramedic's working on another woman. This one with orange hair streaked with red. She was in the drivers' seat. Rescue crews were working to cut her free._

_Gail slowly moved to the side of the vehicle. The woman's eyes opened slowly, pain haunting them._

_Gia stared at Gail, "Sorry." She said quietly before her eyes closed again._

_Gail fell to the rough bitumen in agony as she watched her cousins after the terrible car accident that had destroyed their family and created the rift they now suffered. _

_And while she hadn't been present at the accident site she had seen it afterwards, it still haunted her to this day.  
_

* * *

Chloe felt fuzzy. Where was she?

Trying to open her eyes she finally succeeded with a pained groan.

She felt her hand wrapped in someone else's.

She looked down and saw Dov sitting beside her, staring at her with tears in his eyes.

Suddenly everything came flying back to her. Talking too Gail, the warehouse, the gun, the blood, the cold, and Gail's lifeless body.

She turned to Dov, upset she opened her mouth, "Where's Gail?" she asked hoping for a good answer.

* * *

_Ta-da, chapter 4 complete. Still enjoying it? Like the little tidbit of Gail's past? I have all sort's of unexpected thing's to be thrown in during the upcoming chapters. I'm sticking cannon to the show up to and including 4x10, after that it's as I see fit. Therefore Dov and Chloe are together, Nick and Andy are together and Tracy and Steve are slowly getting together...But will it be that way by the end? Review and let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Suspense and Surprises

_Welcome to the next chapter! Thank you for the lovely reviews. Just one quick note, please don't question/prod at me for the way I have portrayed these characters in my story. We all have different opinions on certain situations depending on who our favourite character is, this is just mine. Anyway...This next chapter is a bit of a family affair. Look out for a couple of small hint's at what may be revealed later on. ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Suspense and Surprises**

* * *

The atmosphere was tense as the entirety of fifteen division waited in the hospital lobby.

It had been hours since Gail and Chloe had been brought in. The way they looked at it though was that no news was good news.

About four hours into the wait they were told that Chloe would make a full recovery. She'd need about a month off work but other than that she would be physically fine.

Emphasis on the physically.

More hours passed and finally after a long ten hours they were finally faced with Gail's doctor.

Having been so long since they had been brought in a lot of officer's had gone back for shifts.

But Andy, Dov, Nick, Chris, Traci and Sam were still there.

And they weren't the only ones.

* * *

Steve Peck, along with Elaine and Bill Peck were also there waiting for news on their daughter. Also John Collins, the Chief of Police was there, waiting to find out if his God daughter, who was also his niece, would be okay.

The doctor's face said it all, things weren't good.

He walked to the group, "Which of you are Miss Peck's family?" He asked.

Elaine, Bill, John and Steve all stepped forward.

"I'd like to talk to you in private if that's alright?"

They nodded and followed him into a small room.

The others were frustrated; they wanted to know how Gail was doing.

* * *

Inside the small room the doctor looked at the family in front of him. He had worked enough police related incidents to know that all these people were high ranking police officer's, he knew that the tall man was the Chief. He knew that the young officer he was treating was important.

"To start with your daughter is alive, barely. She was shot with cop killer bullets. She was hit in the upper abdomen. It's punctured her lower left lung and also done damage to various nerves and some damage to her stomach. It looks like she was hit with the barrel of a gun or hit her head on something sharp as well so she has a large cut on the back of her head which we have stitched up. As for any possible head injuries we will send her for a CT when she is stable enough. We have to wait. Now there is one more thing I have to talk to you about."

Elaine looked at him unsure if she wanted to know. Steve looked ill at what it could be. The doctor's tone wasn't very comforting.

The doctor sighed, "Were you aware that your daughter was pregnant?"

All their faces answered the question for him.

The doctor nodded, "Okay. Well it seems she was about twelve weeks pregnant. We can't confirm that until we talk to her. Due to her injuries the fetus didn't survive and we had to remove it. Do you know who the father would be?" He asked.

Elaine shook her head but Steve looked around, "Possibly." He said quietly.

The others looked at him.

"Who is it Steven?" His father asked him. He wanted to know who would get his little girl pregnant and then not step forward.

Steven swallowed nervously, "Nick." He said.

John's eyes flashed, "Nick? As in Nick, Nick?" He asked clarifying.

Steve nodded.

Bill's eyes narrowed and John walked towards the door.

Steve called out, "Wait!" he said.

John turned to him, "What?" he asked.

Steve shoved his hands in his pockets, "You need to know what's happened recently. I'm guessing she hasn't kept you up to date?"

The three older adults all stared at him waiting impatiently.

Steve sighed. "He and Gail were together pretty much since he arrived at fifteen. Then he went undercover for six months, as you know. When he came back Gail said he had a different attitude, almost like he was distracted. Turns out he'd developed a crush on Andy who he went undercover with. Gail saw all the signs, and other people were pointing it out as well, you know how Gail has a knack for reading people. But instead of being the one to get hurt again she cheated on him with Detective Blackstone. Nick broke up with her after she faced Perrick and he told her from the first time he met her he knew that she would break his heart. He didn't even give Gail a chance to speak. All she got in was that she thought something was happening between him and Andy. That was when he told her he had a crush on her that he thought would go away, but it didn't." He started glancing around the room at the faces watching him. various emotions were crossing the feature's of the three Senior Officers.

Steve took this opportunity to finish, "He hurt her, so bad. But Gail hurt him as well, yes she shouldn't have cheated, but she didn't want to get hurt first again, you know she has trust issues, especially after what happened last time." He said frowning and rubbing his hands together nervously, awaiting the reactions bound to appear.

It had taken Steve a lot of effort to not punch Nick for hurting her like that again. What could he say, she was his little sister and no one hurt her, no matter what.

The others looked at him in shock. Bill put his hand on his sons shoulder.

"I didn't realise the two of you had become so close." Bill said.

Steve shrugged glad the outward retaliation wasn't as bad as he'd been expecting, "I've been hanging out with Detective Nash a lot and she and Gail are friends." He said.

Bill nodded in understanding while Elaine looked furious.

"So what do we do with Nick? And that Blackstone, I never trusted him. I'll make his life hell." She said directing it more towards John who had his lips pursed angrily.

"I don't know yet, I am gonna have a good talk to Nick about his behaviour involving Gail and this other officer. I warned him after last time about being careful with what he does. And as for Blackstone, Gail is an adult, but if Blackstone had any part in placing doubt in her head I will have to have words with him. We can't have high ranking Detective's handing out information about undercover operations." John said agitated.

Elaine nodded as Bill looked at the door.

"Well for the time being we should tell her friends and colleagues that she is alive. We don't tell them anything else but we tell them she is alive okay?"

The other's all nodded in agreement.

Bill looked back at the doctor, "What about Chloe Price? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, she will be. It was a bad injury but she was lucky. One inch further and she would have bled out before she hit the ground. She is a very lucky woman."

Elaine looked at Bill, "Chloe Price was the other officer who was shot today?"

Bill nodded and Elaine nodded slowly in recognition, "She's Mark's daughter isn't she?"

Bill nodded at his wife again, "Yeah. I transferred her to fifteen because I believed she had a lot of potential. I knew she was scared about working where her father worked but she proved herself to be very capable. I'm gonna visit her later. I'm sure she'd be wanting to know how Gail is doing."

Elaine nodded as she turned to John and Steve.

"Okay you guys let's get this moving. Steve and I are gonna head to the ICU to see Gail. You two decide how and what to tell Nick." She said directing it towards Bill and John as she led Steve towards the Doctor.

Bill and John glanced at each other as they opened the door.

This was going to shake things up a little bit.

* * *

_Sorry there wasn't to much action in this chapter, this is setting the next few chapters up. Did you's pick up any possible hints in this chapter about what might be revealed later on? Let me know if you did! :) Also next chapter will introduce the first of a handful of OC's who will make appearances in relation to the character's pasts. Just a heads up! :)  
_


	6. Family and Answer's

_Hey guys, so I released this chapter a little earlier in honor of the latest episode. This chapter we meet the first of the OC's. Also thank you to my lovely reviewers, it is your reviews that make me want to keep writing this story, and thanks to you I now have a lot of plot points mapped out which means a fair few more chapters than originally planned. Updates won't be as frequent, once a week probably while I try to catch up as I am only 2.5 chapters ahead of the story now.  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6- Family and Answer's**

As everyone waited tensions were beginning to run high.

"I will never forgive you two if Gail dies." Dov said angrily towards Nick and Andy.

Nick looked ready for a fight, "We didn't do anything." He said standing up against Dov.

Dov shook his head, "Doesn't matter. She's been hurting over this, you never even gave her a chance to talk it out, and now." He dragged out as he ran out of words to say.

Truth was he was upset and worried about his girlfriend and one of his best friends and wanted to put the blame on someone. He was trying very hard not to break down.

Traci rested her hand on Dov's arm to calm him down. They all looked up when they heard footsteps approaching.

It was the Chief and the Inspector.

* * *

Inspector Bill Peck stepped towards the group, his face not revealing anything.

The Chief was standing behind him making eye contact with Nick.

Nick had noticed this and was suddenly very worried, that look never meant anything good. He should know, he'd been on the receiving end of it many a time during his teenage years. Before he could think more into it he heard Bill's voice break through.

"I'm sure you guys are waiting to know how Gail is, I'm sorry you've been kept waiting for so long, I know how hard it is so I'll put you guy's out of your misery. Gail is alive, for now. It's still touch and go and the next 48 hours are going to be very critical. No one can visit her yet with the exception of family. But Epstein from what I have been told you will be the first one to see her when people can start visiting her."

Dov nodded almost frozen with the news they had just received. Gail still wasn't out of the woods yet.

Bills eyes went over the faces of the young officers standing in front of him.

He let out a deep breath, "Okay, you guys may as well go home. There's nothing else for you guys to do here, you all look like you need some sleep."

* * *

The remaining officers began to scatter when Nick felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and spied the Chief standing there giving him a stern look.

"Nick, you are coming with me, we have something important to discuss."

Nick's eyes widened, what the hell was going on? He looked over and saw Bill looking at him as well.

Andy watched curiously at the interaction between the three men as they headed towards a small room.

* * *

Just as they were about to walk into the room the sound of footsteps running through the hall came towards them. Bill turned around in time for a red headed woman to run into him.

Her hair was strewn across her face which was pale with worry.

"Uncle Bill! Where is she? Is she okay? I only just found out." The woman said quickly.

Bill pushed the woman back gently looking at her in the eyes, "She's alive Ana. She's not well, but she is alive."

The commotion had also made John and Nick turn around.

Nick's eyes widened and John gave her a sad but grateful smile.

John turned around leaving Nick standing by the door as he embraced the woman, "You're finally back."

The woman nodded, stifling a yawn, "Yeah, I literally just finished my debrief, I got here as soon as I could." She said.

John stepped back and looked over the woman, "You look like you need a sleep."

She laughed, "Plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead."

She looked up and spotted Nick approaching, she gave him a pointed look.

"You're here? Really?" She asked not impressed.

Nick cringed a little, "Yeah, I've been working at 15 for nearly two years now, didn't your Dad tell you?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Gail told me, but I've been undercover for the last eighteen months, I'm a little out of the loop." She said sarcastically.

"You haven't changed." Nick said towering above the 5,5ft woman.

The woman shrugged, "Neither have you from what I've heard."

John stepped between the two, "Cut it out, I know everyone's emotions are running high right now; and Nick we still need to talk; but let's just take a deep breath and calm our nerves." He said taking the lead and trying to cool the fiery situation down.

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Nick sighed.

He turned to the red head, "Sorry Giana, I'm glad you're back safe."

Giana gave him a small smile, "I guess it's good to see you too, despite the circumstances." She said as they kept their distance.

John nodded, "Great, now that that's done with Bill and I need to have a talk with Nick. One of Gail's friend's is just down the hall, Dov Epstein, you could probably keep him company for the time being. Your Aunt and cousin are in with Gail at the moment, they'll let you know when you can visit her." He said.

Giana nodded giving John another quick hug, "Okay, I'll see you a bit later Dad." She said as she turned to head down the hallway.

* * *

Nick, Bill and John finished their trip to the small room.

Nick was suddenly very nervous again.

* * *

As they made their way out of the hospital Chris turned to Traci.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one confused about what went on in there am I? It seems like Nick and the Chief know each other." he said confused.

Traci shook her head, "No, you're not the only one confused, I'm not entirely sure what that was about."

Andy shook her head, "I think I can make sense of it, from what I know. Nick's parents were killed when he was younger. He told me he went to live with his god-father John, but I never put it together until now. He told me he took his god-father's last name for legal purposes. I can't believe I never put the two together." She said.

Traci nodded, "Yeah, I guess. It's still weird though. I wonder what happened though because the Chief looked furious." She said unsure.

Chris nodded in agreement, "I second that. You don't think it's because of what happened with you, Nick and Gail do you?" He asked.

Andy bit her lip, "I don't know. I really have no idea. I guess it wouldn't surprise me, especially considering Steve knows about what's going on so he could have told them I guess. For the moment though I'm gonna try not to stress too much about what's happening in there, there's nothing I can do."

They all stood in silence for a while.

"Well I'm gonna go and head to the Penny for a drink. You guys wanna join me?" Chris asked unlocking his car.

Andy threw a look at Traci and Traci read it.

Turning to Chris she shook her head, "Nah, we're just gonna head home, it's been a long day and I need to see Leo, especially after everything that has happened."

Chris nodded, "Fair enough. I'll see you two tomorrow, did you wanna meet here at say, three thirty in the afternoon?"

Andy and Traci nodded, "Yeah. That sound's good. We can entertain Chloe who I am sure will be going crazy by then." Traci laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Andy and Traci watched as Chris pulled away and Traci then turned to Andy and gave her a stern look.

"Have you taken a test?" She asked.

Andy suddenly looked like a dear caught in headlights. She shook her head.

Traci nodded, "Right, that's the first thing we do. There's a twenty-four hour chemist next door. We'll get a test and see if you really do have something to worry about." She said.

Andy just nodded numbly as Traci lead her towards the sliding doors of the chemist.

* * *

_There we go. That's chapter 6 for you. I can't believe how quickly I am posting these, I was only planning on one chapter a week. So yeah, what is your opinion of Giana? If you read a few chapters ago you would remember Gail's flashback's that originally introduced her. I'm very unsure about using OC's but I felt it necessary in this case to help provide another perspective, and Giana is kinda interesting in the fact that she is the Chief's daughter. Being my obsessive compulsive self I even went through and did a rather large collection of pictures of every OC plus family connections to actual canon characters in the show so you had an idea of what they looked like. Giana is easy enough, think Charlotte Sullivan's portrayal of 'Maxima' in 'Smallville' except her eyes are green, not blue, and she's about 3 inches shorter. If you guys would like to see the pictures I will link to it so that you can gain some perspective on the characters as they are introduced or mentioned :) I know this has been a long authors note section this chapter so I apologise. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing, it inspires me so much!_


	7. History and Confrontation

_Wow, thanks for all your reviews guys, I am seriously appreciating them. Also thank you to the reviewer nice enough to point out my mistake in the last paragraph. if you guys see something like that just let me know because I do miss them. I wasn't going to post this just yet but I thought in honour of the Rookie Blue season finale that I would. This is my longest chapter to date, I was considering splitting it but decided not to. Hopefully his helps with finally explaining the relationships between the Peck's and the Collins' families. This is also the chapter that contains the 'talk' between Bill, Nick and John. I hope you enjoy it, I've worked hard on this chapter fixing bit's here and there so alas!_

* * *

**Chapter 7- History and Confrontation**

* * *

Dov remained at the hospital after all the others had left, he wanted to stay near Chloe.

He took a seat and closed his eyes until he felt someone sit beside him.

He opened his eyes to glance at the red headed woman beside him, she was nearly a replica of Gail, minus the hair, her skin was also not as pale.

The woman cracked an eye open and then looked at him, Dov noticed that her eyes were also a hazel green, not the ice blue of Gail's.

"You're Dov Epstein right?" She said, though she could read his name tag.

Dov nodded, "Yeah. And you are?" he asked curiously.

Giana smiled tiredly, "Giana Collins, Gail's cousin. You're one of her friends?"

Dov was confused but nodded, "Yeah. We share an apartment. We went through the academy together and still work with each other." He said.

She smiled, "Oh, you're brave." She said chuckling.

Dov raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

The woman rolled her eyes, "Seriously? She's Gail. You can't go five minutes without wanting to slap her in the face, I know I've wanted to for a long time." She said grinning.

Dov shook his head in disbelief that Giana was talking about Gail like she wasn't fighting for her life.

Uncomfortable with the conversation he changed the direction of it.

"Wait, your last name is Collins?"

Giana nodded biting her lip in a very Gail-like way, "Yeah, I'm the Chief's daughter. Gail's my cousin and Nick's my uh, god brother, I guess you could say. But Nick and Gail aren't related, just for your information." She said smiling as if she could see the cogs turning in his head.

Dov nodded slowly but was still confused.

Giana grinned, "Don't look so confused. Gail's mother Elaine is my mother's twin sister, identical by the way. Nick's parent's died when he was younger and my father was named as his god-father, apparently Nick's father and my father went to university together, not that I ever met the guy. So Nick and his younger sister became a part of our family." She said.

Dov lifted an eyebrow, "Nick has a sister?" He asked. He was seriously learning a lot about his colleague's tonight, and somehow it felt wrong that after all these years he was suddenly learning about their pasts only because of what had happened.

But truth be told he was kind of happy for Giana's conversation as it took his mind off Chloe.

Giana nodded, "Yeah, Heidi. She's studying fashion in Montreal. She's really talented. Gail, Heidi and I spent a lot of time together during our teenage years. Nick and Heidi had lived in London, before they came to live with my family. Gail was attending a boarding school and Steve was already at college. When Gail returned she was sixteen and I decided to introduce Nick to Gail. Turns out I didn't have to because Elaine had Gail take a part time job and it turned out Nick had met Gail at the restaurant she was working at literally the day before, and, to no one's surprise she was rude to him; by the way that job didn't last very long." She chuckled while watching Dov's facial expressions.

She continued once she believed Dov had caught up. "That's how Nick and Gail met. I can't explain to you how awkward it was when I introduced the two of them not realising that they had already met; and that Gail had managed to offend Nick in only three words, though internally I was trying desperately not to laugh. We spent a lot of time together but we kinda drifted apart in the last year or so of high school. Heidi was two years younger than Nick and Gail, and one year younger than me. We just, stopped talking." She said shrugging with a raise of her eyebrows.

Dov thought he saw something akin to sadness in her eyes as she spoke about them drifting away from one another but didn't question it.

He settled for nodding instead, "You and Gail do look similar." He said dumbly and somewhat awkwardly unsure of how to reply to the information he had just received.

He felt like he shouldn't even know what he had just been told since it had come from someone other than Gail and Nick.

Giana laughed noticing the uncomfortable look that had appeared on his face, "I know we do. Our mothers are identical twins. It's kinda freaky. I am a year younger though. Once I did bleach my hair and put in blue contacts and we pretended to be twins. It worked on a few people who didn't know us, but Gail's always been taller than me so it didn't work very well in the end when there's three inches of height difference between you." She laughed.

Dov nodded and chuckled at the thought of two Gail's. He was still struggling to wrap everything he had learnt tonight up into one package.

He glanced at the clock and saw that a bit of time had passed, and that Giana looked like she was ready to fall asleep at any second.

He realised she was just as freaked out as him at what was happening, so he decided to open up to her a little bit.

"My girlfriend was also shot; I'm waiting 'til the Doctor finishes with her tests before seeing her so I will probably be here a while as well. Did you want a coffee? You look like you could use one."

Giana looked at her watch and bit her lip, "Yeah; that sounds like a good idea. I really don't fancy falling asleep on these chairs, got enough back problems as it is." She said chuckling before standing up and following Dov down to the hospital cafeteria.

* * *

Inside the small room Nick was staring into the angry face of his god-father, otherwise known as the Chief of Police.

Inspector Bill Peck was standing up against the nearby wall, his arms crossed and looking at his nearly ex-son in law.

"What the hell happened with you and Gail?" John demanded suddenly.

Nick swallowed. The man was nice enough but could be scary, especially when it came to Gail. He adored her like she was his own. Something he had learned the first time the two of them had separated.

He still remembered vividly the confrontation that had occurred when he came back from Afghanistan the first time.

He cringed at the memory.

Nick looked down at his hands, "We broke up." He said.

John looked at him, "You broke up with her?" He asked.

Nick nodded before defending himself, "She cheated though. I did the right thing."

John stared at him, "Yes, I know she did. But I also heard that you and a certain colleague were getting rather chummy."

Nick's eyes widened, how the hell did Andy get dragged into this?

Nick nodded a little bit, "Nothing happened. Gail just assumed it had. We spent six months undercover, of course we would develop a friendship. Gail was the one that cheated, not me." Nick said defiantly.

Why didn't anyone see that Gail was the one in the wrong? It was frustrating him.

John stared at him, "But you didn't tell her otherwise did you?"

Nick looked down to his lap, "No, I guess not. I guess I didn't really give her a chance to talk. But she never came to me with her concerns. When I discovered she had cheated I couldn't stand to hear her excuses, she was making me so angry. I told her I had feelings for Andy after I found out about her cheating. It might not have been the best way to go about it, looking back at it now. I left her standing in the rain."

John nodded, "So you made it seem like she was the bad guy. Nice one Nick. I thought we talked about this after the last time."

Nick looked stood up defiantly, "It wasn't my fault though. She cheated. I had feelings but I didn't cheat. I could have, I wanted to, but I didn't, because I loved Gail." He suddenly realised what he had just said about wanting to cheat even though he was in love with Gail.

John crossed his arms knowing exactly what was going through his mind by reading his face, "And now?"

Nick let out a breath and sat back down, it felt like an interrogation, "Andy and I are together now."

John nodded, "Thought so."

Nick stared at him this time, "Why did you drag me in here? Just too talk about my personal life and my relationships? With all due respect we haven't really talked this past year or two."

Nick was curious, especially since Bill, who had been rather quiet during the confrontation had now moved closer and Nick could see the pain in his eyes.

This was imitated by John's own eyes. He sat down across from Nick giving him a serious look. Nick started to feel the dread forming in his stomach.

"Nick, I am going to tell you something important, what you choose to do with this information is up to you." John said sternly.

Nick felt fear creep into his heart. What had happened to Gail? The tone of voice that John was using terrified him.

He'd only heard it used one other time in his life, and that was a tragedy that no one wanted to think about.

Nick nodded in preparation, steeling himself for whatever devastating blow his God-Father would deliver.

John took a deep breath before sighing, "Nick, Gail was pregnant."

Nick's heart dropped to his stomach and he felt sick. "Was?" He asked. His throat suddenly felt dry.

John nodded, "Yes, she was twelve weeks along. And while I know she cheated on you I believe that only occurred six weeks ago."

Nick nodded dumbly in agreement, trying to wrap his head around what he had just been told, "So she's not pregnant anymore?" he asked clarifying.

John nodded, "No, she's not. The baby died when she was shot. We don't know if she even knew that she was pregnant. We thought you had the right to know. Steve told us about what happened, but we wanted to hear your side."

Nick felt himself go cold. This whole time Gail had been pregnant, with his child.

He suddenly felt angry for everything that had happened. If he hadn't acted the way he had, confided in Gail, maybe things would be different.

Maybe if he'd pressured her into telling him what was on her mind instead of leaving it to bubble into fears of him leaving her again.

If he hadn't been so focused on trying to still enjoy his relationship with Gail while trying to maintain his feelings and friendship with Andy, maybe Gail might have been paired with him today instead of Chloe; and she'd still be pregnant with his child.

His brain was running overtime thinking of the what-ifs. But he knew better than anyone that what's done is done, there's no changing it no matter what you want.

He felt his eyes sting as he let tears creep to his eyes for everything that had happened over the last few months.

John placed a hand on his shoulder as he watched the overload of emotions wash over Nick's face, "I'm not going to tell you how to live your life but you have got to think about it carefully, what you decide to do is up to you. I'm sorry mate." He said as he left the room.

Nick just sat there in silence contemplating everything he had just learnt.

He looked up and saw Bill standing across from him; Nick had almost forgotten he was in the room.

Nick sighed, "I'm sorry Bill, I really am. If I had known." He started but didn't know how to finish.

Bill nodded, "Nick, once upon a time I thought you were good for my baby girl. She changed when you were around, but now, I don't know what's going to happen; or even if she's still going to pull through, but I don't want the two of you together ever again. It may seem harsh but you weren't here to see the damage you caused when you shipped off that first time, how broken she was. I'm not your guardian, I don't have a say in what you do in life, but when it comes to my daughter, I never want you to hurt her again, understand?"

Nick nodded numbly understanding exactly what he was saying and Bill nodded in acceptance.

Nick followed Bill with his eyes as he also left the room.

This day just got worse and worse, not only had Gail been pregnant, with his baby; but now her father; and his own god-father weren't happy with him. Then his mind went back to the baby Gail had been carrying for the last three months, a baby that was now gone, an innocent life lost.

Looking back he realised it was entirely possible that Gail had no idea about the pregnancy because he had seen her at the Penny many a night, even recently, downing tequila shot's like they were water.

Knowing how Gail's mind worked he closed his eyes and rested his head on the table.

He could only imagine how she would be feeling when she discovered what he had just learnt, that was if she even pulled through.

How had his life turned to shit like this? Everything had been going well and now? Well now everything had changed and become complicated.

He was beginning to question everything that had happened the last few months.

His relationship with Gail and his relationship with Andy were at the top of that list.

Hell, even his relationship with his own family was coming into question. When was the last time he had spoken to Heidi?

Nick sighed sadly wiping at the stray tears that had managed to creep from his eyes.

One thing was for certain, Gail would be in for a tough recovery.

* * *

_So there we have it, the long awaited talk between Nick, Bill and John. I hope it lived up to your expectations. I really wanted to try and capture both sides of the story because I know both of them are to blame even though there are A LOT of people who believe it was entirely Gail's fault, so I tried to make it that Nick believed that to until he realised how his own actions contributed to Gail's retaliation of cheating on him because of her own trust issues. I really liked writing this chapter but I was trying to make it not seem like I'm focusing on Giana to much, but I really just needed her to help explain the dynamic, so I hope that helps. I did take a little creative initiative and had Gail and Nick meet earlier than what was stated in the show but still had it be at a restaurant etc. So yeah, enough of my babbling and extremely long authors notes. Pretty please keep reviewing, I would love to know how you are enjoying it. The next chapter looks a little bit at Chloe's past and Andy's future._


	8. Tests and Realisations

_I'm back with an earlier update than I originally planned. My muse followed the plot bunnies back and I have just managed to pump out a few more chapters. So in honour of that I decided to post this one earlier. Also I can't believe I've managed 8 chapters in less than a month, I'm pretty proud of myself. Thank you to my wonderful reviewers again. Also to all the new followers. You guys keep me writing! This chapter looks a bit more at Chloe's family as well as the Andy and Traci friendship. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8- Tests and Realisations**

* * *

Traci waited in Andy's room as she heard the lock click.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

Andy walked out, "Negative." she sighed in relief.

It wasn't that she didn't want a baby, it was just that now was definitely not the right time for one.

Traci let out a breath as well.

As much as Andy was her best friend the thought of Andy and Nick having a child together didn't sit well with her, especially after what she knew of Nick and Gail's past, she believed her best friend needed to sort her heart out, find herself again. Start with a clean slate.

Just like she had.

Andy slumped on the bed.

"I think I've realised something Trace." Andy said looking at the negative pregnancy test.

Traci glanced at her, "What?"

Andy sighed, "I think these past few years I've been so focused on finding and falling into relationships I haven't really had time to discover myself. My early years were spent worrying about my father after my mother left. Then my rookie years were spent with Luke. Then I had my relationship with Sam and now I have a relationship with Nick. I haven't been by myself long enough to discover myself for a long time. Does that seem wrong? Hell, does that even make sense?" she asked.

Traci bit her lip as she studied the woman who was once her only close friend, the two of them still thought alike, "Andy, I think you need to do what is right for you. If it's being with Nick, be with Nick. If it's going back to Sam, by all means go for it. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that rediscovering yourself is something that takes time. Look at Gail and I. At first we could barely stand one another, but now; I'm dating her brother, I have dinner with her regularly, we have a friendship. I know it started with what happened last year but it's working out. She's discovering herself and it's working for her. It worked for me as well. It's not a bad thing to do. So I believe it will work for you." Traci said smiling.

Andy nodded, "I know, it's just. I'm scared. I don't want to end up cynical and depressed and wondering what my life would be like if this or that did or didn't happen."

Traci smiled as she wrapped an arm around Andy's shoulders, "Listen to me Andy. It's okay to be scared, and it's okay to be frightened. Look at what has happened the last twenty-four hours. Life is fragile and can be taken away in an instant. You have to live in the moment, stop stressing so much about the future and just enjoy what you can while it lasts. You never know when it will be taken away." She said.

Andy knew Traci was referring to Jerry.

She returned the hug and the two sat there caught in their own thoughts.

Andy was beginning to see what and who she should be focusing on; herself.

* * *

Nick looked out into the hallway trying to see if he could find someone, anyone.

He knew Dov would still be in the hospital.

He wondered briefly if Giana was still around.

It was never too soon to begin repairing some of the relationship damage he had caused with his family.

John's word's still echoed in his head, _'What you decide to do is up to you.'_

* * *

Frank sat beside Chloe in her hospital room holding on to her hand for dear life, afraid that if he let go he would lose her.

Ever since she had lost her father he had seen a huge change in his god daughter.

She had been ten when Mark had died.

A cheerful, bright eyed girl with a heart of gold who doted on her younger sisters.

After her father died he had seen some of the spark leave her brown eyes, but she was still in there, deep down, helping her mother take care of her sisters.

The first time she had called him holding back tears still haunted him to this day.

* * *

"_Frank." The young girl sniffled over the phone._

_Frank was suddenly wide awake, "Chloe?"_

"_Yes, it's me. Mum's not moving. She's in bed. I called the ambulance. I need you." She had whimpered into the phone. He could hear the sounds of the youngest girl, Libby, crying in the back ground._

* * *

When he had arrived that night he knew that she had overdosed. She went to rehab and came out again.

But history repeated itself a few months later, only this time she took off leaving the four young girls alone.

Mark's mother had taken Clara and Libby while Frank had taken Chloe and Emma.

Mark's parents had agreed that they would prefer to raise the younger girls since they could spend more time with them then Frank could.

Four girls, aged ten, eight, five and three, all without a mother and without a father.

Chloe had become withdrawn for the first year or so after her family's break up, but she hid it well as she looked out for Emma and made sure she saw Libby and Clara as often as possible.

Yet somehow through all the heartache she had shown just how smart she was.

She had always been bright but her uncanny knack for picking up languages had astounded him.

She had briefly considered becoming an interpreter and said multiple languages would give her the upper hand. When she decided she wanted to be a police officer instead she had continued to learn the languages knowing that in today's multicultural society that it could come in handy, so it was only natural that when she went to college she majored in languages.

Having already known French and Portuguese, thanks to her father growing up in Portugal and her spending her early childhood in Montreal; she had also gone on to learn, Swahili, Spanish, German and Russian. She found that Italian was another language she was interested in but hadn't completely mastered it. Mandarin was also on her list.

At least if being a cop ever failed she'd be able to fall back on a job as an interpreter.

* * *

Frank realised he had yet to call any of her sisters to tell them what was going on, he was dreading those phone calls.

Emma, now twenty-three was an interior designer in Vancouver who had gone into business with one of her best friend's and was trying to break into the lucrative industry.

Clara, now twenty was a make-up artist who worked within the theatre community; she was also studying theatre but enjoyed being both on stage and behind the scenes. She had been a bit of a wild child through her high school years but had settled down and was now working to get credentials together.

Finally Libby, the youngest, at eighteen was very smart. Unlike the other girls who had been creative, Libby had taken after Chloe in terms of intelligence. She had excelled at mathematics and science and wanted to study Bio-Engineering, but at the same time she was brilliant at sport's, she had a natural talent, but she worked hard and didn't have a social life. Frank hoped she would ease up one day and just relax and enjoy her young life.

Libby would be the easiest to call and he figured he'd need to do it soon. Chloe would want familiar faces around her; he just wasn't sure how the other girls would react to her being shot.

Emma had nearly screamed at Chloe for joining the police force, they hadn't talked for six months until Emma finally realised that this was what Chloe wanted to do.

She would be the hardest to talk to.

* * *

Frank felt his hand be gripped tighter than before. He glanced down at Chloe whose eyes had opened a little bit.

She gave him a small smile, "Hi." She mumbled groggily.

Frank brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." He said.

Chloe smiled, "Just keeping you on your toes." She said moving her head slowly to look at the clock.

Turning back to Frank she finally got to ask the questions she had been itching to ask since she had arrived in hospital, "How's Gail?"

Frank looked down at her sadly. "I'm so sorry Chloe." He started.

* * *

_And there we go. Please continue reviewing, I love hearing your opinions on the story. I'm really trying to fit all the characters in to this but some are hard to slot in. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time we have a look at the Peck family and Dov finally gets to visit Chloe. Until next time! :)_


	9. I Wish I'd Known

_Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you are all enjoying the story. It will start picking up a bit more soon. Thanks to BellaPaige88 for reviewing the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Anyhoo, onto the story! Oh, also chapter titles are taking on a different theme now._

* * *

**Chapter 9- I Wish I'd Known**

Elaine, Steve and Bill Peck were all in the Intensive Care Unit watching over the fourth member of their family.

Elaine had Gail's pale hand gripped as tight as she felt safe. She didn't want to let go.

Steve was behind her standing up with his arms crossed over his chest trying to stop his brain from expecting the worse.

Bill meanwhile sat beside his wife and held her other hand as he looked down at his youngest child.

Elaine looked up, "I shouldn't have pushed her so hard." She said quietly.

Bill glanced at her, "Pardon?"

Elaine looked down at Gail's white face, she choked back the sob threatening to come out.

"Gail, I should have been easier on her. I never stopped to ask her how she was, or what she was doing. All I ever did was push at her to be better. Now I could lose her."

Bill gripped his wife's hand tighter, "It's not your fault, we wouldn't have known, no one could have known what was going to happen. Police Officer's get injured; we can't prevent it, that's just what happens. The fact that she's our daughter doesn't make her immune to getting into or out of dangerous situations."

Elaine sighed, "I know, I just wish she would get a desk job or something, but she doesn't even apply for them. I want her off the street Bill. I don't want her working on them anymore."

Steve cut in, "Gail loves what she does. At first she didn't because she felt so pressured by you to uphold the reputation you so willingly forced onto her, but now, now she loves her job, despite everything that has happened. You would know that if you had just taken one minute to ask her how she was. She was living out of her car for a month after Chris and her broke up because she didn't want to face you and the fact you would be disappointed in her for screwing up another relationship, regardless of what you thought of him. Gail loves what she does and she will hate you if you force her to move to a desk job. She's not a child anymore, she can make her own decisions. The fact that now at twenty-eight she is still scared of facing you must say something." He said angrily.

Bill and Elaine looked at him in shock.

Steve looked guiltily at the ground.

"Look, I shouldn't have said it like that but it's true. Mum, Dad, Gail loves this job, and when she makes it through this she will want to jump straight back in. She's not interested in climbing the ranks, she just wants to make a difference. Let her."

Elaine looked at her son, then her husband, and finally her daughter who was still holding on for dear life connected to a life support machine.

"I'll try." She said, pushing a strand of platinum blonde hair off her daughters face.

* * *

Dov saw Frank leaving Chloe's room. He stood up and walked towards him saying a quick good bye to Giana who was still sitting with her legs across the chairs.

* * *

"How is she?" he asked.

Frank smiled, "She's doing well, you can go and visit her. I just gave her an update on Gail, not that we really know anything or what's going to happen. But she was happy to know that she is still alive."

Dov nodded. He too was still extremely thankful that Gail was still holding on for her life. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it.

Memories of a conversation years ago came back to him and he chuckled lightly, covering up the sadness he felt.

"Do you mind if I go in now?" He asked Frank.

Frank nodded, "Of course, keep me updated." He said as he put his hand on Dov's shoulder before leaving himself.

Dov stepped into Chloe's room. She was sitting up in the bed tapping her fingers along the railing; Dov could tell she was getting bored.

Chloe's head turned and she smiled at him, "Hey Dov." She said smiling as he came in and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Dov grinned, "How are you feeling?"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, really, but this hospital is driving me crazy and I've only been here a day. It sucks."

Dov chuckled, "You've still got a few days to go." He said and watched her face fall.

"Thanks party pooper, what are you gonna do for me so that it's not as boring?" She asked staring at him.

Dov smirked, "It's a surprise, but from what I heard from Traci, Gail had taken to a pack of playing cards when she was stuck in hospital." He said in a joking manner. Chloe giggled.

"Oh yeah, me and cards do not mix, unless there is alcohol involved." She said smiling.

Dov winced remembering the last time Chloe had decided a drinking game was in order. He thought he was hallucinating he had that much to drink. Turns out he wasn't very good at cards.

Chloe bit her lip, "How's Gail really? Frank didn't tell me much, just that she was alive, but I felt there was something he wasn't saying." she asked.

Dov sighed, "She is still alive, but she's on a respirator. She's in the ICU and she still hasn't woken up but she is alive. Her parents are here, as is the Chief of Police and his daughter, who you wouldn't believe it, is Gail's cousin. The two of them look so similar though, it's scary. Steve's also in there. The others all went home to get some rest. I've been waiting to see you." He said smiling softly at Chloe.

Chloe snuggled into her blanket.

Dov sighed, "I thought I had lost you. No one would tell us anything, it was horrible. We didn't know what had happened. When we saw you being brought out I was nearly sick you were covered in blood, I thought you were going to die." He said rubbing circles on her hand.

Chloe looked at her lap sadly, "It was Gail's blood." She said quietly.

Dov looked at her, "Huh"

Chloe bit her lip, "All that blood? It was Gail's. She escaped her attacker and rushed at mine to get me free but he shoved me into a wall and then shot Gail, she dropped straight away. It was like slow motion. She was unconscious straight away. I remember seeing her go down and then feeling a horrible pain in my leg as I too hit the ground. The last thing I remember is seeing Gail laying lifeless in a pool of blood. It's a horrible sight I wish I could erase." She said sadly closing her eyes tightly.

Dov wrapped his arms around Chloe gently, "Everything will be alright. You are okay, Gail is going to wake up and be fine and we will all overcome this. Everything will work out and life will go back to how it should be."

Chloe sighed, "I hope you're right." She said.

"_So do I."_ He thought while pushing back Chloe's hair from her face.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love! :)_


	10. Secrets Unraveling

_Hey guys. So a few quick notes. To those of you asking about Holly, as I said earlier she would be in it later. Keep in mind that these past 9 chapters have all taken part within 24 hours. This chapter starts three days later, and Holly will make an appearance next chapter. Also just not to upset anyone who may have misread the beginning I also said that the story won't be a Gail/Holly relationship story; just friendship. Also I will be heading to hospital in the coming weeks so updates might be scarce for a little bit :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 10- Secrets Unraveling**

* * *

Three days had passed since the tragedy that had unfolded. Gail was still unconscious but the Doctors had ruled out a serious brain injury at this point which was a relief.

There was still the matter of her being in a medically induced coma though.

Dov was sitting on the couch in his apartment. He couldn't believe what had happened.

The day before a man had turned up at the hospital claiming he was Chloe's husband.

Dov was surprised, even Frank was shocked.

Chloe didn't have too much to say still being a bit groggy, but Wes, Chloe's husband had a lot to say.

Dov didn't like the man one bit, but Wes was determined and now Dov couldn't even see Chloe.

He threw the couch pillow across the room angrily, narrowly missing the lamp.

He sighed annoyed as she stood up heading for Gail's room.

He knew she had a secret stash of liquor that she kept for emergencies. He wasn't going to point out to her that it may have been bordering on alcoholism.

He had more self-preservation than doing something _that_ stupid.

Stepping inside the room it knocked the feeling into him that there was still a chance Gail could never come back to this room.

The sheets were still scattered across the bed, Gail seemed to struggle doing the simple morning chore.

Clothes were half-hazardly thrown across the floor like she had been in a rush.

Dov sighed as he grabbed the bottle of Scotch from the top of her chest of drawers. He would replace it later.

Just as he went to turn around something caught his attention, something he didn't think he would ever spy in Gail's room.

He moved the photo frame out of the way and looked in shock at the home pregnancy test box sitting on her chest of drawers un-opened.

'_Is Gail pregnant?'_ he thought to himself.

He had no idea what to think. All he felt was cold dread creep up inside of him.

* * *

It had been three days since Nick had discovered that Gail had been pregnant with his child. He still felt the incredible loss.

At this very moment he found himself standing at the window of the ICU. He was looking in and could see Gail.

No one was in there at the moment, he wanted to go in, but he knew Bill wouldn't approve.

Nick didn't really care though, he wanted to apologise to Gail for everything that had happened, even though she was out cold.

"Hey." Came a voice from behind him.

Nick spun around to face Giana who looked a bit better than the last time he had seen her when Gail was first brought in.

He realised she must have finally showered and slept.

"Hey." He said quietly turning back towards Gail.

Giana stepped up beside him, "Steve told me about the baby. I'm sorry." She said.

Nick gave a small sad smile, "Thanks. I really shouldn't feel like this. I mean, I didn't even know that she was pregnant, but now, now I feel like I have lost a part of me."

Giana grabbed his hand, "Losing a child is hard Nick; even if it hasn't been born. It will take you a long time to not feel some kind of guilt, even if there really is no guilt to be laid."

Nick looked at her, "Since when did you become so wise?" He asked with a smile.

Giana grinned and chuckled, "It's amazing what a few years in the Navy will do to straighten out your behaviour and attitude." She said smirking.

Nick's eyebrow raised, "Wait. When were you in the Navy?"

Giana shrugged, "Remember when I was sent to military school after the accident? I actually enjoyed it and decided to pursue it. Mother dearest was not impressed by the way. Anyway, I spent a couple of years there before I decided to come back and join the police. Apparently Dad missed me." She said rolling her eyes and Nick caught a glimpse of the old Giana.

Nick shook his head, "I really have missed a lot haven't I?"

Giana nodded, "You certainly have. Have you been in touch with Heidi yet?"

Nick shook his head, "No I haven't. I'm a horrible brother."

Giana chuckled, "Well that's debateable. Anyway you won't have to worry too much, I called her and she will be here before the end of the week." She winked.

Nick could see the cunning grin creeping onto Giana's face and Nick felt like sinking into a hole.

"Great. Let me guess, she also wants to kill me?" he said.

Giana chuckled, "Kill is such a strong word, maybe torture you is a slightly better word." She said grinning.

Nick narrowed his eyes, "Thanks Gia, that's just what I need."

Giana shrugged, "Not my problem." She said smiling.

Nick smiled back shaking his head.

He had to admit seeing this side of Giana was refreshing from the depressed, broken and cold hearted Giana that he had become accustomed to previously.

She really had come a long way, and dare he say it, he was proud of her. Not that he'd tell her that because she would just scoff and tell him he was getting mushy in his old age.

He knew the speech word for word.

Giana looked at him, "I just finished talking to Elaine and Bill. I'm going in to sit with her, did you want to come in?" she asked.

Nick looked down, "I don't know if I should."

Giana rolled her eyes, "Of course you should. You wouldn't be standing here if you didn't want to. Besides Bill and Elaine said it was okay, but I'd steer clear of Steve for a while longer, if you wanna keep that pretty boy face of yours in one piece that is."

Nick grimaced, it wouldn't be the first time he and Steve hadn't seen eye to eye, literally.

Giana knew what he was thinking about and chuckled.

"C'mon, she looks lonely in there."

Nick nodded and followed Giana as she pushed open the door.

* * *

Traci looked up from the file she had her head buried in when she heard the door to her office open up.

She saw Steve standing there.

He looked torn apart and Traci didn't think he'd hold it together for too much longer.

"Hey." He said quietly, slowly.

Traci jumped straight up and wrapped her arms around him.

"C'mon, sit down." She said as she lead him towards the chair.

Steve fell into the seat still looking broken.

"What if she doesn't make it Traci?" he said.

Traci would be lying if she hadn't found herself asking the same question, so she gave him the only answer she could come up with.

"She will make it."

Steve shook his head, "But if she doesn't." He said.

Traci placed her hands on his shoulders and stared into his blue eyes, she had never realised just how deep the Peck siblings bond had run until now.

Despite the banter and name calling between them they respected each other and were a formidable alliance.

It was like if one was injured the other suffered the pain as well

Traci made Steve look at her. She looked into his eyes un-blinking.

"Gail has been through too much to just give up now. She is strong, stronger than I gave her credit for. After the Perick ordeal she refused to look me in the eyes because she felt it was her fault. I corrected her and told her it wasn't. I know it was mostly guilt on her part that lead to us being friends but I have learnt from her, and from you. Hell, even from when your mother is involved, that Gail is one hell of a strong person. She will make it through this and be back to her normal sarcastic self in no time."

Steve gave a small smile at Traci's speech before he shook his head, "Traci, even if she survives I don't think she will come out of this unscathed." He said sadly.

Traci gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

Steve normally wouldn't reveal his sisters deepest secrets but Traci was the closest she had to a best friend currently and if anyone would have suspected anything it would be Traci.

"Traci, has Gail been acting weird lately" he asked.

Traci gave him a confused glance, "Uh, not really, she's been her normal Gail self, why?"

Steve sighed, "Traci, Gail was pregnant."

Traci's face contorted to a look of shock, "Oh my god." She whispered.

Steve nodded, "Exactly. She was twelve weeks, it's a long time to be pregnant without realising it. I just thought you might have had a suspicion or something either by the way she was acting or how she was feeling. You spend the most time with her besides Epstein, but I don't think she would talk to him about that kind of thing."

Traci sighed sadly, "I'm guessing by the '_was_' that she has lost the baby?"

Steve nodded, "Yeah, it survived the shooting but not the surgery. They had to remove it. I don't know how Gail's going to take this."

Traci just wrapped her arms around Steve and placed a light kiss on his lips before pulling back to look at him, "I didn't notice anything but she will make it through this. She will have you and me, and her family to help her get through this. She won't be by herself, even if we have to drag her kicking and screaming okay?"

Steve nodded needing the pep talk, the kiss didn't hurt either.

"So does this mean we are officially going out?" He asked grinning a bit wider then he was before.

Traci chuckled, "I think so." She said giving him another quick kiss before turning around.

"Now you can come with me and you are going to eat and get cleaned up."

Steve nodded as he followed Traci out of the office.

* * *

_And there it is, reviews are love and they inspire me. I also have part of the epilogue written but there's still quite a few chapters between here and there so I know the direction this is heading in ;) Hope you enjoyed it!_


	11. Why Was I The Last To Know?

_Hey guys, so this chapter we meet one of Chloe's sisters, Elaine and Frank have a talk and Holly appears. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Why Was I The Last To know?**

* * *

Chloe sat in silence in her hospital room.

Wes had finally left which meant that she could finally stop pretending to be asleep.

She had heard the conversation between him and Dov, her heart was breaking.

She had been outwardly judging of Andy and Nick's behaviour towards Gail when she herself was guilty of the same thing.

The difference was that she actually was married, but she didn't feel the same way about Wes as she did about Dov. Besides, technically they were separated.

No, she could have lost Dov, she knew he hadn't come to see her in two days, she was missing him.

Frank had been in earlier in the morning and had asked her about what had happened. To say he was disappointed would be an understatement.

Chloe felt so guilty at what had happened.

She heard a knock at the door and looked up.

A young woman with long wavy dark hair stood there looking a cross between unsure and angry.

Blue eyes flashed dangerously.

Chloe recognised her immediately.

"Emma." She said as the woman walked in with precise steps.

Chloe smiled sadly, "It's okay, I won't break." She said, '_physically_' she added to herself.

Her younger sister walked closer and stood beside her.

Chloe smiled, "Do I get a hug?"

Emma smiled tightly and nodded as she silently wrapped her arms around Chloe.

Chloe knew that Emma wasn't talking but she felt the dampness through the hospital gown at the tears that were falling from her eyes, she was just waiting for the snap.

Emma looked up, "I thought I had lost you." She said.

Chloe gave her a sad smile, "You'd never lose me Emma."

Emma pulled back, "You were shot Chloe, shot! When Dad died, you raised me, I don't want to lose you too. When Frank called and told me I thought the worse. I told you not to become a cop!"

Chloe bit her lip, there it was.

Emma had been the most against her becoming a police officer, and for good reason.

Emma was the only one of her sisters to remember the tragedies in full detail that had struck their family.

Chloe felt guilty that she had put Emma through that again.

Emma pursed her lips, "Don't you guys have a partner when you go out. Where was your partner? Aren't you supposed to have each other's back? Why'd you end up shot?" she asked upset.

Chloe looked down at her lap sadly and Emma's face changed at the obvious stress on Chloe's face.

"Chloe?" She asked uncertain.

Chloe looked up at Emma with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I did have a partner with me. She saved me. She put herself in harm's way to save me. And now, now she might not wake up. She was critically injured and she's been in a coma for three days. So yes, I did have a partner and without her, I would be dead." Chloe said wiping at the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

Emma looked guilty, "I'm sorry Chloe, I really am. It's just, after everything with what happened to Dad, I just, I was worried I would lose you to. I'm sorry."

Chloe nodded, "I know, but Emma, it's my job. I love what I do and I am going to go back to it when I get better. It's just a consequence."

Emma frowned before slumping in the chair beside her and resting her head in her hands.

Chloe tucked a strand of Emma's ebony hair behind her ear as she looked up.

"Clara and Libby are on their way. Libby has had exams which was why she hadn't been able to come sooner. Clara was working with a regional theatre company, she managed to find someone to take her place so she could come as well. They should be here later tonight."

Chloe groaned, "Really, all of you?"

Emma smirked, "Yes, you get all of us at once. So be prepared." She said as she made herself comfortable on the hard plastic chair.

Chloe smiled at the thought of seeing them all again, but her heart was still breaking for Dov and how everything had unfolded.

* * *

Back at the station Frank was in a meeting with Elaine Peck. Bill and John had gone back to take care of a few other things that needed their attention while Frank was trying to work out his staff situation at present.

Frank rubbed his head, "Okay, well Chloe and Gail are out, obviously. Chloe will be out for two weeks at least, and after that she will only be on light duties." He started.

Elaine nodded, "Gail will be out for an undetermined amount of time, so don't try and plan around her."

Frank nodded understanding everything that was left unsaid, _'She could still not make it.'_ "Well Dov is also a little out of sorts considering Chloe and his relationship, and the fact that him and Gail are very good friends."

Elaine nodded, "I've already organised for a newer officer, Craig Thomas, who has been on sick leave to return temporarily to cover for Epstein while he works through what has happened."

Elaine had always been quite fond of the young officer who had managed to befriend her daughter. Not only that, but she was genuinely impressed with his police work. On the rare occasions Gail would talk to her, Epstein's name was brought up at least once in every conversation.

She continued, back on task, "I was also wondering what your thoughts would be on having Swarek go back to uniform duties temporarily to ease the pressure placed by having Chloe out? Obviously the rank isn't quite right but we are short on officers at the moment and I was considering bringing Detective Callaghan back to cover for Swarek if he returns to uniform duties. Do you think that's a probable idea? Normally I wouldn't even be asking your opinion but I am trying to make sure I get this work load covered effectively and I really don't feel like dealing with any drama's your officers may have with each other." She said shuffling the notes in front of her.

Frank nodded as she spoke, "No, I agree. Having Swarek back in the field, at least for a little while, will be good. The officers need someone out there to help lead them since McNally, Collins and the other younger ones are still in a bit of shock over what has happened."

Elaine nodded, "Great, I'll put the paperwork through tonight."

Frank nodded, "Thanks, I appreciate it, but what about a replacement for Gail?"

Elaine smiled, "No, that's already taken care of. My niece, Giana, has just come back from an eighteen month undercover operation and doesn't actually have a proper division to return to since during the operation we transferred her out since we were unsure of how long she would be. So she's currently floating around so I figured I'd post her here for the time being to cover for Gail. You don't have a problem with that do you?"

Frank nodded a little unsure, "Uh, no, I wasn't aware you had a niece. Will she fit in here?"

Elaine rolled her eyes, "Doesn't matter about fitting in, as long as the job gets done."

Frank nodded, "When is all of this taking place? I'm starting to get a bit stretched for resources as it is. Collins is even in far-away land."

Elaine stood up, "I'll have Swarek's papers done tonight. He can start uniform tomorrow. Thomson will start tomorrow as well, he'll be on desk duty only. Steve said he'll cover Detective duties for 15 until Callaghan gets in. I'd like to have Callaghan here by the end of the week. I'll talk to Giana tonight and tell her, expect her to start in a couple of days."

Frank stood up and followed her to the door, "Thank you Superintendent. I really appreciate this."

Elaine nodded and smiled sadly, Frank could see the weariness in her eyes and the lines on her face from the past few days taking its toll.

"That's alright Frank. Let me know how it all goes." She said as she left his office.

Frank stood at his door for a second overlooking the main area of the station and watching all his officers work.

Life went on despite everything that was happening.

* * *

Meanwhile Holly finally made her way back into the Morgue which had become her home the last few months.

She'd been at a conference in Vancouver for the past week and was a little behind in what had been happening or what cases they were working on.

She walked into the lab and spotted Laura Jenkins, a very experienced Pathologist who had just started working there.

Laura was asleep on the desk, various papers and instruments scattered around her.

Holly bit back a laugh as she coughed gently awaking the slumbering scientist.

The Auburn haired woman's head popped up quickly and looked around.

She rested when she spotted Holly.

"Doctor Stewart, you're back. How was it?" She asked stifling a yawn.

Holly raised an eyebrow in amusement.

This was the first time she had seen the new Pathologist look this exhausted.

"It was interesting, not too much new information but enough to feel like the trip wasn't a waste of time. Why are you asleep on the lab desk?" She asked cracking a smile.

Laura stretched her arms up and stretched her neck before muttering a slight, _"Ow."_

"I must have fallen asleep here last night. Gee, I haven't done that since I was an intern. There was a lot of work come in yesterday and everyone's working hard to process it all." She said covering her mouth as she yawned again.

Holly nodded, certain cases did bring in a lot of evidence and required all hands on deck and more often than not overtime as well.

"What sort of case?" She asked curiously.

Laura blinked getting the sleep out of her eyes as she stared at Holly.

"Uh, a shooting. Two criminals dead, another one in hospital and two police officers also in hospital, it was a mess of evidence." She said frowning.

Holly felt her heart start to beat a little faster as soon as she heard the words that two police officers were in hospital. She ne she shouldn't jump to conclusions since here were plenty of police officers in Toronto, but she still couldn't help but worry.

"Uh, do you know which Division the police officers were from?" She asked trying desperately to keep the worry off her face.

Laura thought for a bit, "Twenty-Seven division I think." She said as she thought carefully.

Holly felt her heart begin to slow down in relief.

Laura suddenly shook her head, "No! Sorry, it was fifteen division, that's right. I'm still trying to remember all these divisions." She said.

Holly felt her face go pale.

"Do you know the names of the officers?"

Laura shook her head, "No, sorry. They didn't tell us. The samples are just labeled as evidence. Here, take a look. I think the bullet proof vest of the officer who was critically shot had a name tag on it though. The shooters used Teflon-coated bullet's so it pierced straight through the vest."

Holly walked over to where there was a pile of evidence samples.

Some material, some blood samples, another set of material that matched police uniforms. Some shell casings were also nearby.

Laura turned around and reached into the evidence locker where all the completed evidence was stored.

She pulled out a bullet proof vest.

"This piece I have finished with. The officer wearing this vest was shot in the abdomen." She said as she held out the bagged evidence.

Holly took the bag and turned it around, her eyes were first drawn the large amount of blood on the vest and the bullet hole before she drew her eyes up towards the top of the vest, when she saw the name tag on the vest she dropped it and felt herself feel ill.

_'PECK'_

"Holly, are you okay?" Laura asked worried.

Holly shook her head, "I uh, I need to make a call, I'll uh, be right back."

Holly rushed out of the Morgue, her heart pounding in her chest.

That was Gail's vest.

* * *

_There you go guys, hope you enjoyed! Now, this will be my last update for a little bit as I have a lot going on at the moment with a new job and going into hospital so please be patient and it will be updated when I am back, hopefully a new chapter should be up by the end of next week :) Let me know what you guys thought. :)_


	12. Favour's For Other's

_Hi everyone I'm back! Life's been pretty hectic this past week. I will mention I love anesthetic though :P I have another hospital visit in a week and I've also worked some crazy ass shift's this week and I still have no days off anytime soon so updates will be sporadic. But do not fear I still have a few new chapters already written! Thanks again for the reviews and I hope I haven't disappointed anyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 12- Favour's For Other's**

Dov had been lingering around the ICU floor still trying to get up the courage to visit Gail. The thought of seeing her in hospital like this made him feel sick to his stomach.

He looked up as he saw a familiar brunette woman head towards the ICU as well, her face flustered.

She gave him a small smile and he gave her one back. She looked like she was freaking out.

"Hey." He said quietly.

The woman smiled back, "Hi." She said back not taking her eyes off the room.

"Are you here for someone?" He asked.

The woman nodded, "Yeah, my friend, but I can't see her because I'm not family, and no one really knows that we are friends." She said sadly.

Dov frowned, "That's not very good. Actually that sucks."

The woman nodded, "Yep." She said emphasising the 'P.' "How about you?" She asked.

Dov glanced into the room, "One of my best friends' and colleague. She was shot and still hasn't woken up. Her parents told me to visit her but I can't bring myself to go in." he said.

The brunettes eyes widened, "You work with Gail?" She asked.

Dov looked at her, "Yeah, we're room-mates."

The brunette smiled, "I'm Holly. Uh, I think I saw you at the wedding a while back. Gail dragged me along as her plus one for the night."

Dov's eyes widened in recognition, "I thought you looked familiar, you're the forensic pathologist right? You worked on the child abduction case of our friend Chris."

Holly nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

Dov nodded. He knew that Gail seemed to be spending a lot of time recently with Holly. He was well versed in Gail's mannerisms and he was just happy he could finally put a face to the name.

"So they won't let you see her?" he asked.

Holly shook her head, "No, apparently because I'm not a relative or close friend I can't go in there. I just want to see how she is."

Dov gave her a sad smile, "She hasn't changed much. I still haven't worked up the courage to go in yet, I don't want to see her hooked up to all those machines. It was scary enough seeing her in a hospital bed last time, but this time is much worse."

Holly's eyes widened, "Last time?" She asked.

She knew that Gail was a police officer and was put in dangerous situations but Gail had never mentioned previous hospital visit's.

With the exception of the drain cleaner incident. She still got a laugh from Gail's babbling in the car after she had picked her up from the hospital.

Dov nodded, "Uh yeah, she was abducted about a year ago by a serial killer, it was pretty scary. We only had fourteen hours to find her, I felt like I didn't breath the entire time we were searching for her, I don't think anyone did."

Holly paled, "Oh my god, I didn't know that was Gail." She said.

Dov raised an eyebrow, "Huh?" He asked confused and slightly weary.

Holly shrugged, "I had only just started at the Morgue and I knew that everyone was working on this big case that involved a detective that was killed and an officer that was abducted, I didn't know that that was Gail."

Dov nodded, "Yeah, it was a pretty horrible time for us, and now, a year later, things have gone to shit again." He said.

Holly chuckled, "Life's a bit like that isn't it." She stated following Dov's gaze into the room.

Dov nodded, "Most certainly is. One thing I have noticed is that Gail seems a lot happier recently, you should be in there, she need's a friend who get's her. God knows most of us struggle to understand her at times. I'll keep an eye out here. Besides her parents are back at the station and they and Gail don't really see eye to eye. I'm sure she would love if you visited her. Plus it gives me some time to prepare myself to go in. I still can't find the courage to go in there. I'm sick of seeing my friends in hospital injured." He said.

Holly smiled, "Thanks a lot, really. I won't be too long I promise."

Dov smiled, "That's alright, you're doing me a favour anyway." He smiled.

Holly pushed open the door and Dov watched as she walked into the room."

* * *

Frank sat behind his desk shuffling through the paper work in front of him.

Sam Swarek was sitting in front of him, "Frank? What's going on?" He asked.

Frank fiddled with the paper, "Look Sam, we've had to arrange a few things around. As you very much know, Officer's Peck and Price are out, and Epstein is also a bit out of it. I had Superintendent Peck in here earlier on, she had a few suggestions."

Sam groaned at Frank a little uncertain, "What sort of suggestions?" He asked.

Frank sighed, "Look, Chloe's only going to be out for another two weeks, while Peck still hasn't woken up yet so she will be out for an unknown amount of time. Now we are a bit short staffed around here and Superintendent Peck has arranged for some relief support, but it does come with some changes."

Sam looked at Frank unsure, "Exactly where are we going with this?"

Frank let out a breath.

"She has suggested that you go back to uniform duties until Officer Price has returned to duty, so really it would only be for a few weeks. But the thing is, if you were to go back to uniform for the next couple of weeks we would be getting Callaghan back to cover your duties, we are just really short on officer's Sam. Elaine's already bringing in a young officer on sick leave in order to cover desk duties for Epstein, but we really need another face out on the street. Also I couldn't personally think of anyone more suited than you. Noelle is still out and I can't go out there, I need someone out there to keep everyone's spirits lifted."

Sam sat still and listened to Franks spiel. "Do I get a say in this at all?"

Frank nodded, "Yes, that's why I am asking you now."

Sam thought it over, "What about Gail? Is there someone to cover her place or is it possible that I will be back on the streets for longer?"

Frank shook his head, "No. Gail is already taken care of. Gail's cousin is an officer who has just come off an undercover stint and doesn't currently have a division. Elaine has posted her here to cover for Gail, so you'd only be on street duties until Chloe is back."

Sam nodded, "Alright, I'll do it. Just make sure I don't have to work with Callaghan. That is something that won't go down so well."

Frank chuckled, "Duly noted. I'll call the Superintendent now and tell her that you accept. She said you will still be payed in accordance with our detective duties."

Sam nodded, "Okay, I'm happy with that. Has there been any update on Peck's condition?"

Fran looked solemn, "No. No word yet, there's still no change. Elaine did mention that they have been told to prepare for the worst though."

Sam cast his eyes down, "Whatever needs to be done to help out I'll do it; pass that on to Superintendent Peck. I might not have had much to do with Gail but she's a good cop and her family is under enough stress without having to worry about their division suffering as well." He said.

Frank nodded thankfully, "Thank you Sam, I mean it, everyone's doing their little bit to help out so I'm glad you don't mind either. I'll have a uniform waiting for you tomorrow morning."

Sam grimaced, "Appreciate it Frank." He said grinning as he left the room.

Frank rubbed his head in exhaustion.

Now it was his turn to head to the hospital.

The somewhat distressed call from Chloe earlier informing him that her sisters were smothering her told him all he needed to know.

* * *

_There we go guys, I know this is probably more of a filler chapter but thing's will pick up soon. I promise! Please let me know if you're still enjoying it. :)_


	13. Same Names, Different Faces

_I am sooo sorry this has taken so long! I have just been crazy busy with all sorts of things...I really do apologise. I've had/are having bushfires, crazy weather, crazy work shifts and way to much driving for my liking but the chapter is finally here! I want to finish this story but my inspiration is starting to drop...hopefully my muse will find me again...anyway enjoy! Remember italics are flashbacks ;)_

* * *

**Chapter 13- Same Names, Different Faces**

Things weren't progressing to well.

In the four days that had passed since the shooting Chloe still hadn't seen Dov, Wes wouldn't leave her alone, Nick was still feeling guilty, Dov was struggling and Gail still hadn't woken up.

Nick and Andy had been avoiding each other for different reasons.

Some things had changed though.

Sam was back in uniform much to the amusement of the other officers.

Dov still hadn't said anything to anyone about the pregnancy test he had found in Gail's room, therefore he also hadn't asked anyone about it either.

In fact; Dov had barely left the apartment since he had met up with Holly at the hospital, he had been unable to make himself go into Gail's room that day. He knew it was pathetic and weak but he couldn't bare to see Gail like that.

He saw the missed calls on his phone from Chloe, and he had ignored them. He wasn't ready to deal with that just yet.

He felt dirty and used.

He also hadn't bothered to shower, but that had changed when Chris, who had been busy working announced that he smelt pretty bad and needed to tidy himself up otherwise Chris was going to drag him in there himself.

Dov had quickly got his act together.

The last few days had been a blur.

Gail still hadn't woken up, plus they had been informed to prepare for the worst. That news hit him the hardest.

With every day that passed the chances of her making a full recovery got slimmer and slimmer.

He realised he needed to go to the hospital, he needed to get this over with.

* * *

Back at 15 things were beginning to get back on track.

With Swarek back in uniform it had eased some of the pressure on the other officers.

Craig Thomson turned out to be rather competent despite still being on crutches. Turns out the poor kid had fallen down an embankment during a chase and broken his leg. He worked on the opposite shift to the current rostered on officers.

Steve was hanging around down in 15, making himself comfy in Traci's office. He was there, but not really there with his mind still weighing heavily on his baby sister.

Parade was about to start and all the officers had made their way to the room to find out what would be happening today.

Frank stood at the front of the room and looked out over the group of officers sitting in front of him.

"So Officer Price is getting better every day. With any luck she will be back within the next two weeks. Officer Peck is still in a coma, there is no more word on her condition." He began with.

He continued as the officers settled again, "So by now you have noticed that Swarek is back in uniform. Detective Luke Callaghan will be returning today to cover for him for the near future. Welcome back to Nick Collins who is also back on his first full shift. We also have another new officer joining us for an undetermined amount of time to cover for Officer Peck. Officer Giana Collins has been working undercover for the past year and a half so is a bit out of sorts on uniform duties so help her feel welcome. I'd also like to say thank you to Steve Peck for helping out during this difficult time. We know it hasn't been easy on any of us, especially him, but without him and the help these other officers have provided we are slowly finding our way again. So assignments are on the board, be careful and keep yourselves safe." Frank finished as he stepped down.

Nick stood up and headed towards the board.

Even though Frank had announced Giana she wasn't actually in the parade room.

Scrolling through the list he noticed his pairing with Swarek, he rolled his eyes.

Chris and Andy were partnered and Giana was riding with Oliver. Tradition he figured.

When he walked into the hallway he noticed that Andy seemed to be avoiding him. He didn't mind at the moment, his mind was still reeling from the last few days, but he knew he had to speak to her soon.

Andy wasn't entirely impressed with Luke being back, her only relief was that she had been paired with Chris for the day which meant no awkward conversations, hopefully.

* * *

_Chloe was fiddling with her nails. She was nervous._

_Her other two sisters were visiting today. To say she was nervous would be an understatement._

_The knock at the door made her look up and she took a deep breath as Emma stepped in._

_Following her was an auburn haired woman whose hazel eyes were staring at her intently while the youngest of her sisters, a curly haired brunette with blue eyes like Emma's was a bit wearier._

_The three women walked in and Chloe waited to see what would happen next._

_Libby was the first to hug her, "Hey Chloe." She said as she wrapped her arms around her._

_Chloe smiled at her youngest sister, she really hadn't changed._

_After Libby had let go Chloe had looked up into the face of Clara. While Emma and Libby shared hair colour and eye colour Clara and Chloe shared their own resemblance._

_Clara's face twisted a bit as she stared intently at Chloe._

_Chloe raised her eyebrows, "Hey Clara." She said starting the conversation._

_Clara continued to stare for a while longer before she made her way over to the bed with a little nudge from Emma._

"_I can't believe you got shot." She finally said._

_Chloe let out a breath at hearing her voice._

_After their family had been torn apart Clara had gone through a stage of not talking to anyone for a year. Chloe never wanted to go through that again._

_Chloe smiled, "It's not as bad as it seems, really."_

_Clara scoffed, "Yeah sure. You go shot. I can't believe it. Do you know how freaked I was when Emma called me? Seriously? Are you trying to kill me?" She said sarcastically but leaned in and gave Chloe a hug anyway._

_Chloe chuckled, "No, I wouldn't let you off that easy, not after your teenage years." She said smirking._

_Clara pursed her lips, "Thanks for that." She muttered as she took a seat beside the bed well._

_Chloe finally got a glimpse at the bag in Emma's arms, "Please tell me that's real food?"_

_Emma grinned, "It is. But I don't know if you deserve it."_

_Chloe narrowed her eyes at Emma holding her hand out._

"_Give me the food now."_

_This got a chuckle out of all the sisters._

_Emma relented, "Don't eat it all at once." She said._

_Chloe opened the bag quickly and then froze, "There's nothing in here?"_

_Clara chuckled, "I got hungry."_

_Chloe frowned at them before Libby bent over to pick her own bag up._

"_We're not that cruel, here you go." She said pulling out a plastic container that contained some sushi rolls that Chloe loved._

_Chloe smiled, "Thank you!" she said happily._

_Chloe was happy to have her family around her but what she wanted more than anything else was Dov._

_She had sent Wes away and told him she would call him when she felt better._

_She had seriously screwed things up._

* * *

Giana stumbled her way through 15 trying not to look too lost. She had refused a tour from Elaine beforehand and she was now regretting it. She knew she had missed parade.

She groaned annoyed at herself and scuffed her boots nearly tripping herself in the process.

She rolled her eyes and quickly walked through the hallways dodging people.

She was normally pretty composed but she was feeling a bit flustered being back in uniform after so long.

Especially getting used to that damn utility belt again, going to the toilet was a bitch.

As she turned a corner she ran straight into someone who stood a bit taller than her.

She looked up about to crack when she noticed who it was, she paled.

As did the Detective she had just run into.

"You." She said in shock.

"You." He replied equally surprised.

"Well this was unexpected." Giana said sarcastically.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You're telling me. You're a cop?" he asked.

Giana nodded, "And you're a Detective."

Luke nodded. Both were at a loss for words.

"I need to go." Giana said turning around.

Luke grabbed her arm, "Wait. What's your name?" He asked.

Giana pulled her arm out of his grasp, "Giana, Giana Collins. Yours?" She asked.

Luke sighed, "Luke Callaghan."

Giana raised her eyebrows as if she was remembering something, "Oh, great. Well that explains a lot. Look I really do have to go, I'm late."

Luke nodded, "Okay, but we can talk later right?"

Giana lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah right." She said spinning on her heel and turned left out the door.

Luke called out, "Squad cars are to the right."

Giana stopped, gave him a dirty look and stomped the other way down the hall.

Luke wasn't sure whether to laugh or grimace.

Well this made his return to 15 a bit more complicated.

* * *

_There we go, once again I am so sorry it took so long! I'll try and be quicker next time! :) Currently I am dying of smoke inhalation from the current fire about 1km away (if that) Urgh...it's awful...but yeah, anyway hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
